Little Viking
by Carlypso
Summary: Eric is given a gift for an act of kindness he doesn't remember committing. But the gift he is given not only brings him much happiness, but his maker. GodricXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**I originally intended for this story to be a oneshot but the more I write the longer it gets. Hopefully if I release the first chapter, ill be more likely to finish it soon. This needs to be BETAED. **  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Loud cracks of lightning echoed through the large dining hall as the storm outside raged on. All the villagers would be inside on such a day, and the dining hall proved it. The hall occupied a few people two of them being the King and Queen who quietly flirted with each other. Eric had watched silently as a girl in the far corner kept to herself, she was attempting to make some sort of fabric and concentrated harshly on her task. Eric couldn't help but smile as he watched her frown when she had made a mistake with a stich and took the opportunity to interrupt her. <em>

_Silently he approached her from behind, pulling a metal necklace out from his many pockets. He had bought the gift especially for her, she didn't often wear jewelry but he was sure this was something she would always keep around her neck. Part of that reason was because it was from him. Swiftly he swung the necklace in front of her face. Not knowing that Eric was behind her, she jumped and attempted to swerve around to see who was tying jewelry around her neck. _

"_Don't move." He demanded before she had a chance to see who he was, she instantly stilled waiting for him to tie the animal skin straps behind her head. She waited patiently for him to finish, and when he was done he gently grabbed her long locks of blond hair and pulled them away from her necklace, before releasing her long locks down her back._

_Instantly her small delicate hands reached for the necklace so she could study the pendent that was now resting on her chest. The pendent silver in colour, twisted in an elegant design and on each side of the pendent was a colourful array of wooden beads. The young woman silently studied the trinket around her neck in awe, as she gently turned it in her hands; reflecting the light from the fire beside her onto her face._

_Eric pleased over her silence of the gift, gently leaned down to kiss her cheek. The simple action seemed to draw her attention away from the trinket in her hands, and she gently turned her head to look up at him, her eyes wide and filled with joy. _

"_Thank you." She said softly, allowing the smirk on his face to become much larger. Eric sat down beside her, as she gently shuffled over on the bench to allow him to join her. They were both unaware of the King and Queen who watched the small scene with much joy. _

* * *

><p>The one thing Eric hated about bars was the escalating numbers of young vampires who accumulated at his bar. It must had been something with the way current society raised children, because most of these vampires thought Eric was either stupid or unaware of the activities they tried pulling off under his nose. Eric usually ignored the simple things they tried to pull off, but when they tried to feed on his premises he got angry and often tossed these young vampires around. This was one of those nights.<p>

He silently watched a young vampire pull an older looking woman towards the back. His actions were so obvious that even a human could have caught it, for a number of reasons. The first being the woman must have been in her late 50's was ugly, and the second was she had only came into the bar to ask for directions. He knew this by the map she was holding in her hands, as well as her car keys that dangled from her fingers.

The woman didn't stand a chance when the young man glamoured her into following him like a zombie towards the back. The sudden flare of anger arose in his chest, and he angrily pushed himself out of the chair to follow after the duo. Pam had seen the entire scene unfold before her eyes, and simply rolled her eyes as she continued on with her daunting task.

Eric slammed the back door open with such force that two of the hinges snapped from the wall, and echoed a loud bang into the dark of the night. The young male vampire jumped away from his pray surprised that he had been caught for a few brief seconds, but his face quickly changed from shock from terror when he saw it was none other than Eric himself standing before him.

In a flash Eric had the young man by the neck holding him up in the air as he struggled to get away. His face was covered with the blood of the older lady who sat on the ground holding her neck in shock.

"You dare disobey me?" Eric hissed, tightening his grasp on the boy's neck. The boy struggled to shake his head no, as Eric held him up higher. The soft sounds of cracking could be heard as the force of Eric's grip started to break the bones in his neck.

"Then why are you sneaking around my bar with old hags!" Eric snapped, the boy cried out in pain as Eric waited for an answer. An answer of course was impossible since Eric had destroyed most of the young vampire's vocal cords, and the continuous interference of Eric's angry grip wouldn't allow his body to heal.

A small squeak from the old woman on the ground drew Eric's attention away from the struggling vampire. She looked up at the tall Viking with terror in her eyes; she quickly figured out that she was a victim of a feeding. A small hiss came from Eric's lips when he realised he couldn't do any more to the boy in his hands.

"Get out of here, don't let me see you again." Eric snapped throwing the boy a distance. The boy wasted no time pushing himself off the ground and running off before Eric could change his mind.

Eric's didn't even look back at the woman as he walked back to his bar. The woman panicked pushing herself up off the ground. She tried brushing the dirt off her clothing, her actions made no difference.

"W-w-ait, how can I r-r-repay you?" She stuttered watching him walk back into the bar. Her hands shook with fright; she couldn't believe what she had just experienced.

"Send a letter!" He snapped sarcastically slamming the broken door behind him.

* * *

><p>Eric would never be aware of who the woman was that he saved, let alone what he had saved. But like most occurrences that happened in his life he quickly forgot about the old woman he had saved because she meant nothing to him.<p>

So six months later when a small brown package arrived on the steps of Fangtasia, with the words scrawled in fancy writing, 'my hero' he simply ignored it. He slammed the package on the bar counter top, before walking away.

Pam looked up from her nails inquisitively when the package was slammed down on the counter-top before her. The package itself was wrinkled in the corners and slightly dirty by the handling process.

"What's…that?" Pam asked eying the package on the counter top. A strange smell drifted from the package as she stepped closer to it. She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "It stinks." She added with a scowl.

When Eric didn't respond to her, she rolled her eyes and pulled the box closer to her. She tried to ignore the smell as she angrily used her nail file to rip the box open. Scowling she flipped the lid open pulling the straw out of the way and tossing it lazily onto the floor. She stopped pulling the straw out of the way when her fingers grazed a wooden box inside.

She swiftly pulled out the box, without a glance and slammed it down on the table. There was nothing special about the box, it contained no designs, and looked new. Whereas the smell that was contained in the box was stronger and as she irritatedly exhaled she flipped open the lid.

Inside the box was a folded piece of paper, a vile of what Pam expected to be the source of the smell, and a neatly folded up piece of fabric that obviously contained something. Pam was unaware of the gaze Eric was giving her, as he watched her opened his box.

Plucking the paper out of the box she folded it open and read the inscription. "Thank you for saving my life, in return I give you, your heart's most desire." She read aloud followed by a few quick words of a language neither of them had ever heard of.

"Cute." Pam said sarcastically crumpling the note up and tossing it on the floor. Her eyes fluttered over to the vile and she picked it up with two fingers holding it awkwardly. The potent smell from before was even stronger as she lifted and examined the bottle.

A loud crack echoed through the room as the neck of the bottle suddenly exploded sending the liquid inside all over Pam, the counter-top, and the rest of the box. The smell was suddenly even more disgusting then before and Pam yelled out in anger. She slammed the neck of the bottle on the floor before storming off.

Eric would have laughed at her if the smell didn't hit his nose so harshly. He couldn't distinguish what it was, and he didn't care enough to try and figure out what it was. But he didn't want the smell stinking up his bar, and he didn't want it to stick around when people started to show up.

Grabbing a rag he approached the mess, it was times like these he was thankful he didn't have to breathe. The liquid in the bottle had changed colour when it hit the surface of the bar, once a vibrant blue, was now a dark moldy looking brown. Whereas the liquid that had fallen inside the box had turned orange. A curious look crossed his face as he studied the liquid inside the box, and swiftly he plucked out the small folded cloth inside.

It was soaked, and as he plucked it out of the box it dribbled large drops of liquid. The also curious thing about this small folded cloth was he could tell that there was in fact something in it, and a nagging feeling at the back of his head was telling him he had to open it.

With a few tugs of his finger the fabric tore open exposing what was inside. If anyone were inside the room they would have seen the look that crossed his face. If he had a heart, he was sure it would have stopped from what he saw inside.

Inside the soaked little package of cloth was a bent, little piece of metal. It was slightly rusty, and there was still some dirt trapped in the corners of it, but he instantly knew what it was. The past thousand years had done the piece no justice, and he had never expected to see it again.

"_Thank you." She said softly, allowing the smirk on his face to become much larger._

"What is that?" Pam asked peering over his shoulder, she had changed her outfit, and showered in the time it took him to open the precious parcel.

"Nothing that concerns you, Pam." He said sternly.

* * *

><p>Eric couldn't look at the small trinket that was bundled in the damp cloth, because millions of thoughts ran through his mind when he looked at. The first being of who it belonged to. The second was how they found it and third, how could they defile her grave?<p>

Eric had dug the grave himself, it was one of the few human memories he had left, which wasn't surprising since most of the memories he had were of her. He could remember the hours he spent digging the grave under her favorite tree, he had to dig around roots, and deep enough so that the animals wouldn't dig her back up. When he was done, his hands were sore, bloody, and dirty.

He was suddenly angry at the thought. Angry that someone could dig up _her_ final resting place, she deserved nothing of the sort. With these emotions came the thoughts of _who _had snuck onto his land, and carried out the task.

He would never admit it, but he did own the very land that he grew up on, and when he bought it, he made sure that her grave, his infant sister, as well as his parents were a part of it. This way he would forever hold onto his human life, even if the land now looked nothing like it had during his human youth.

With great care he picked up the trinket and with great care moved it to the closet in his office. He didn't want to look at it anymore, but he didn't want it destroyed. If it was the necklace he thought it was, (which he had no doubt) then he would return it to where it belonged then seek out the unfortunate soul who dug it up. But first he needed to make a phone call, to find out if her grave had been disturbed.

"You seem distracted." Pam whined the next night after the bar had been closed. His concerns had been confirmed after he had made a phone call the night before. Someone had in fact been on his land, and they had in fact dug up a small amount of earth. Eric had angrily slammed the phone down when he learned this new information, and had yet to return to his office.

"Do not pry Pam." He ordered watching her pout, he knew she was going to push it, because Pam was after all his child and he knew her better than anyone. So when she opened her mouth and continued talking he wasn't at all surprised.

"Are you still pouting about Sookie?" She asked rolling her eyes, Sookie had married Bill months ago, after she made it very clear that she would never, have any interest in Eric, because as Sookie proudly put it, "He was nothing but a big A-hole!"

At first Eric didn't like this idea of Sookie belonging to Bill and had in fact tried to manipulate Sookie to come to him, but when it didn't work out he simply gave up for the time being. But as soon as he saw trouble in paradise, he was going to be sure that he was the first man to jump in and rescue Sookie.

"No." He said simply watching the gears turn in Pam's head. When she placed her hands on her hips, and gradually shifted her weight from one side of her body to her other he knew the next words to come from her mouth was going to make him angry.

"Seriously Eric, I don't know why you bother with her. She's nothing but a bag of blood." The anger that flared from his chest was remarkable, but it wasn't anger he hadn't felt before. Pam knew nothing of what was going on, and yet she assumed he was concerned with Sookie.

"Pam, leave!" He barked, watching her scurry away. Sometimes he knew Pam was right, but the situation with Sookie was none of her business. Pam assumed that he was in love with Sookie, but love was the farthest thing on his mind. He simply wanted to keep Sookie for his own personal benefit.

Pam disappeared into the office. This was the place she normally went when Eric dismissed her, since she never returned to their home until he commanded her to, or if he was there. Pam whether he liked to admit it or not, was almost attached to his hip. If she wasn't within a close distance, she was easy for him to get a hold of.

Pam suddenly walked back into the room, an annoyed look across her face and her hands on her hips. He half expected her to say something, but when she simply called out his name and walked back into the office a look of confusion crossed his face.

Pushing himself out of the chair he was sitting in he followed Pam. She was standing by his desk when he entered the room her eyes focused on the closet door. He was almost annoyed with her when he had walked into the room to see nothing amiss until his sensitive ears picked up the soft pounding of a heart, and the terrified breathing of a female.

His eyes flickered over to the closet door, where he could hear this noise, ignoring the knowing look Pam had given him. If Eric hadn't been in such an angry mood, he might have been impressed that a human was brave enough to hide in the closet.

He reacted on his anger using his vampire speed to move across the room and rip the door open. It slammed open, hitting the wall so hard that the door handle chipped the wall. His hand reached into the closet grabbing the girl by the roots of her hair and dragging her out. She screamed in fright, not fully understanding what was happening to her.

He angrily swung her around so Pam could get a perfect view of her bare bottom. Both he and Pam were surprised the girl was naked. Neither of them could see her face because of the way Eric was holding her by her hair, but they could both clearly see a very naked, very scared, young blonde woman.

Suddenly the woman started rambling on in Old Norse. The confusion that crossed Eric's face was unimaginable, as he and his child listened to the girl ramble on. Pam of course could speak little Old Norse since he had taught her, but the woman in front of them spoke it so well, that it surprised even Eric. All the anger he had previously had been forgotten, and was no replaced with pure curiosity.

Eric used his grip on the girl to tilt her head back so he could see her face, her eyes were closed but he could never forget the face he was peering down at. His fingers released their grasp on her hair and she fell to the ground wrapping her arms around her naked breasts. Her long blond hair covered most of her body in this position, but it wasn't enough to cover her completely.

"Eric?" Pam asked, stepping forward a few steps. She was concerned with his new actions, and the look on his face. Eric's mind was in turmoil. He couldn't understand what was in front of him, but he did know that she was human. If she were anything but he would be able to smell it, even if the smell of urine hung heavily in the air.

His mind suddenly whirled back to the strange package he had received the night prior, and the neatly folded paper Pam had read out loud.

_I give you, your hearts most desire._

He wasn't sure if this was a trick, he had no idea what the mysterious resurrector's intentions were, but he was positive that the woman in front of him was who he thought it was. Eric fell to his knees, reaching forward to cradle the young woman's face in his hand with compassion and kindness Pam had only seen him give her.

"Elvira." he hushed, cradling her face carefully. Upon hearing her name she opened her soft blue eyes. Large tears were falling down her face, and she looked confused when she looked at Eric for a brief moment before she spoke in Old Norse.

"_Eiríkr?"_ She asked confused, hearing his true birth name was something he hadn't experienced in many, many years. Although, Eric was essentially his name, over the years that's what his name had changed to when languages changed, and languages were forgotten. Eric was also the shorting of his name, much like Jennifer and Jen, but Eririkr, was the original root of his name.

He couldn't think of anything to say to Elvira, so he simply smiled. This seemed to be enough for her, because she threw herself into Eric's arms.

"_Loki, he plays tricks on me! He has stolen my soul, is this punishment?"_ She cried, Eric could barely understand what she was saying. It was difficult to hear his native tongue being spoken after a thousand years.

"_No, this is not a trick."_ He assured her.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, betholly , belladu57 , and bedonk for the reviews.**

** A/N: Any speech written in italics is in Old Norse. Needs to be Betaed.**

* * *

><p>"This is fucked up." Pam spat when Eric sat down on the couch across from her. They had moved the naked girl from Fangtasia to their home; the process had taken them over an hour. When they arrived home Eric saw to it that she was bathed, dressed and put to bed. Then to make sure she didn't wake up and wonder during the day he glammored her to sleep until a half an hour after sunset.<p>

"Yes, very." Eric said, deep in thought. He still could not believe what was happening, and he half expected it to be a curl joke. He had been around long enough to know, anything that happened supernaturally didn't come without consequences, especially witchcraft.

"So that's her, that's the Elvira?" Pam asked watching Eric ponder. He silently nodded his head.

"But she's dead." Pam pursed her lips, watching Eric nodded his head in agreement.

"She was." He corrected her.

* * *

><p><em>"Where are you going?" Eric asked Elvira when she pushed past him by the front door. It was a hot and most of the women were walking around in lighter clothing than normal, and the men had taken notice (which wasn't very had considering their clothing stuck to their bodies).<em>

_Elvira smiled bouncing a little as she stopped to talk to him. A few children quickly ran past them calling after Elvira to follow. Her attention was immediately pulled away from Eric as she yelled after them she was right behind him. The smile on her face was radiant, as she stood on her toes to wave after the children. _

"_Swimming!" She laughed, leaning up to kiss Eric on the cheek. Eric couldn't help but chuckle when she ran off, yelling after her to be careful before continuing on with his duties. A few hours later screaming of children interrupted the settlement. The screaming wasn't their normal playful scream, but screams of terror. _

_Many of people came running out of their homes and away from their chores when they heard the screams. By the time Eric, his father arrived at the scene. The children were being held and comforted by their parents who were trying to force out of them what was going on. _

"_What is the meaning of this?" His father commanded, everyone of course wanted to know. But when his father's voice commanded an answer a hushed silence hung over the crowed as he waited for an answer. _

"_Strange men walked out from the woods, and onto the shores. They tried to hurt us, but we ran." One of the children spoke behind their mother; a murmur of whispers was heard over the crowed as they fearfully spoke of what the appearance of strange men could have meant. _

"_Is everyone alright?" The king asked watching the children grip tightly to their mothers. The children were silent, before one was brave enough to speak. _

"_They have Elvira." _

_Eric felt his heart drop, the murmuring the crowd became uproar as the King commanded his troops. "QUICKLY, grab your weapons!" He hollered, moving swiftly to grab his own to follow his troops. _

_The next few moments were the longest moments Eric would have ever experienced in his human life. His heart slammed against his chest as he and the other man ran down to the shores, but when he had arrived he was not prepared for what he saw. _

_At first the men rushed out onto the sandy shores, and saw nothing until they ran out from behind high rocks that were covering their view. The beach looked nearly empty except for three things that were clearly out of place. _

_Eric and the other men stopped stunned. Eric's father quickly pushed through them men, not yet seeing the sight what they were all horrified by, but when he found his way the front of the __crowed__ he too froze. _

_Off in the distance were three bodies. Two of which were higher up on the sand in the middle of large mass of disturbed sand and the third which was clearly female was half naked was laying a distance away from them; she was close enough to the sea that the waves were rolling over her and attempting to swallow her. _

_His father suddenly slowly started to walk, his mouth slightly open in shock as he made his way over to the girl. He was hoping that the sight in front of him couldn't be true, and that maybe the woman in the water was not who he thought it was. _

_The group of men watched as he slowly walked over, his sword dropping when he was close enough to see that it was in fact Elvira. A cry came from his father's lips as he collapsed in the sand beside her, bundling her up into his arms, and Eric remained stunned watching everything. _

_The walk back to the camp was slow and painful for many of the men. Most of which had never seen a woman murdered before, and none of them had ever seen a murdered woman they cared about. The even more shocking sight was the dark purple bruises that clung to her neck that were distantly human hands. _

_The woman of the Village stood outside their homes before ushering their children inside. They had caught on quickly to what had happened when they saw their king holding the soaked woman in his arms, and they did not wish their children to see the sight. _

_The woman of higher status like Eric's mother slowly appeared from a door. When they appeared some of the men quickly returned to their homes, not wanting to see the events that were going to quickly unfold. His mother slowly parted from the group and towards his father a look on his face that would forever disturb the very core of Eric. _

"_No." She told her husband firmly not believing what she was seeing. His father reluctantly shook his head, yes. Yes, this was very much happening, and the tears that were welling up in his eyes were proof. _

"_No, no, no!" His mother fought not wanting to believe what was happening. Eric's father gently placed Elvira's body on the ground. He then moved to bundle his wife in his arms before she let out a shrill of pain. The scream of pain that everyone knew was a mother morning the loss of her child. _

_When his mother and father cried out in pain for the loss of their eldest daughter, Eric too felt something weld up in his chest, because he had lost not only his sister, but his closest friend and as the tears ran down his whole perception of life was changed. _

* * *

><p>The memory was still painful to think about. His family was never the same after she had been murdered, and he remembered how after his father carried his little sister home that he made his way down to the beach. He searched the bodies on the beach and discovered that his sister not only killed two of the men, but she had done so with a rock.<p>

In total there were four men who approached her on the beach that day, and the ones who had escaped didn't live long. Eric and his father, along with many other men in their village hunted them down. Over the next thousand years Eric only talked about Elvira a handful of times, most of which were with Godric, and few times with Pam.

Elvira was terrified by the new world she had been thrown into. She caught on quickly that Eric and Pam were not human. When she came to this realisation she tried to escape from him. Unaware of anything she ran into the middle of the road and was almost hit by a 'horseless wagon' before he rescued her.

She hadn't tried to escape a second time, she had mumbled something about worse creatures in the world then the creature that had stolen her brother's humanity. She was confused by everything, and sometimes teaching her something took hours.

Eric tried to hide the amusement across his face as she renamed everything. He would purposely go out and buy her small trinkets she would be entertained by them for hours. Pam had also found this quite amusing, and would often watch her as she tried to figure out her gifts.

Pam would never admit it, but she loved having Eric's sister around simply because she could dress her up. She was still working on trying to get Elvira to wear a bra, but she found many dresses that Elvira was willing to wear. Elvira also allowed Pam to do her hair. The first time Pam had trimmed her hair, lead Elvira to a lengthy study of the scissors Pam used.

Teaching Elvira to speak English was a different story. She had a few words down pat like, hungry, water, and bathroom. Other words were much more difficult for her, because she got many words confused, or her accent was so thick that she couldn't pronounce words correctly

She was not only magically back from the dead, but back a thousand years after her death. She had no idea what was going on, what the things around her where, among other things. As far as Eric was considered Elvira was a sixteen year old Viking girl stuck in the new millennium.

Pam watched Elvira with a hint of humor on her face as she muttered in awe over the remote control to the television. Eric only heard the tail end of her excitement over the contraption as he walked into the room. She had muttered something along the lines of how odd the contraption was.

Both Pam and Eric both knew what was going to happen next. Elvira would start pressing buttons, and then she would accidently switch the television on. This would probably terrify her and then he would have to spend the next few hours convincing her it was in fact alright.

"_Here!" _He said softly tugging her from the floor and onto the couch beside him. Elvira watched him take the remote from her hands her face filled with confusion as she settled down very close to him her feet tucked under her bottom.

Eric showed her the large red button at the top of the remote before pressing it in. The television mounted on the wall to the left of them but when it started to warm up Elvira jumped in fight of the sudden voices that filled the room. She would have attempted to run, but she was in fact too terrified of the sight before her. To her it appeared as if people had magically appeared into the large black mirror on the wall.

She had told Pam that the mirror was useless because she couldn't see anything in it and Pam only laughed. The mirror was in fact the television, and before Elvira had the chance to run from the room Eric tried to quickly explain what was happening.

"_Those people are trapped in the black mirror?" _She inquisitively asked her eyes large with fright. Eric couldn't help shake his and chuckle.

"_They're not trapped!" _He explained to her, actually explaining to her what was happening would be a long and complicated process. So when she nodded her head in understanding, he knew she didn't fully understand. One day he was sure she would, Eric pressed his lips to her forehead before handing her the remote. He quickly explained that the only buttons she would need to know where the sound, and channel before leaving the room.

"What are we going to do with her?" Pam asked following after Eric, she hadn't intended to sound like she was annoyed by the girls presence, but Pam always sounded like she was annoyed. Eric ran his hand along the top of his desk before sitting on the large black leather chair. He laced his fingers together before leaning back to give Pam a look of annoyance.

"Nothing, she stays here and when she is ready, she will be turned." He said, the very thought of his sister being shipped off made him angry. He couldn't and he wouldn't do such a thing, she would be safer with him.

"Good." Pam said, leaving the room. She quickly made her way back to the living room to find Elvira standing in front of the T.V the remote in her hand. She was carefully trying to peek under the flat television screen as she tried to figure out the television. Pam would never admit it, but she was happy she would have a sister.

* * *

><p>Godric was the first person Eric had contacted about Elvira and at first he didn't believe his ears. What Eric spoke of was nearly impossible, it took a great deal of magic, and it was the kind of magic people didn't do for free. Usually something went wrong in the resurrection process, because people liked to resurrect the newly dead. Not someone who had been dead for over a thousand years.<p>

Elvira would have had no body to return to, so this made the resurrection of Elvira even more curious. Godric had spent over two months trying to figure out any little detail for Eric, and he found nothing. The only clues they had were that of the note Pam crinkled up, and the trinket that had been dug up by a person unknown.

Godric had come to the conclusion that maybe for once in his long existence someone had done something kind for Eric. They did after all in their note dub him a hero. Godric had given up on his personal search if he hadn't found anything by now, then the best thing to do was wait until something happened.

Godric had called Eric up to let him know that he would be arriving shortly. He wanted to discuss his findings, as well as meet the young woman that had seemed to captivate his child and Pam who was not fond of much.

Godric had never heard his child so happy, he knew Elvira meant a lot to Eric in his human life, but now that she was alive she meant more to him. They shared the bond of blood, and family a bond that would be much deeper if Eric turned her.

Godric had showed up at Eric's house silently, and with a swift knock of the door he waited for it to open. Pam was of course the first to open and she was dressed in high end fashion with a bored look upon her face.

"Godric." She said broadly inviting him into their home. He entered giving her a quick nod; she closed the door behind him with a slam and then she guided him to where Eric was. Pam huffed when she was asked to leave the room, and slowly made her way back to the living room where she knew she would find Elvira.

Her eyes were glued to the television as she excitedly watched an elephant walk across the screen. Pam couldn't see why she would find anything on television as interesting as she did especially big filthy animals. Pam had tried to get her to watch other things, like fashion shows, but Elvira would ask so many questions that Pam gave up.

Pam sat on the couch from Elvira, and studied the mess she made in the living room. She had taken up the entire coffee table that sat between both couches as well as some of the floor. She had pulled pillows, stuffed creatures, books, and strange things Eric had bought her, but the one thing Pam had her eye on was some sort of fabric Elvira had made.

Pam hadn't known Elvira could make such elegant cloth, and Pam could only imagine what kind of outfits she could make with them. The room was interrupted by Eric who entered with a slight smirk on his face; just behind him was Godric who moved around Eric to see the creature he had heard so much about.

Eric's depiction of his sister could do no justice, she was a small woman, with her long lose curling blond locks, she was almost entirely flawless, and even the air around her reminded him of how women use to be. Back in days where their only concerns were providing for their family, not looks or material possessions.

Her blue eyes were wide and curious, and her lips a soft pink. There was also a soft resemblance between her and Eric, but it was barely noticeable.

"_Look at that!" _She squealed pointing to a small bird on top of a large elephant. She quickly ran toward the screen to get a better look at the creature, she ignored the short grunt from Pam who was not impressed by such a creature.

"_Come away, before you go blind."_ Pam told her in old Norse, Elvira seemed reluctant at first but slowly walked away from the television her eyes stopping on her brother and his maker for a few silent seconds. Eric couldn't contain the smile on his face, over her confusement.

"_He looks too young." _Elvira said slowly, scrunching up her face. Eric couldn't help but let out a short soft chuckle, she thought Eric was presenting her with a husband. She had yet to understand that marriage typically wasn't arranged anymore. She was around the age of marriage, and he wasn't at all surprised that she expected him to marry her off. He was after all her caregiver, and as such it would have been his duty to make sure she was taken care of.

"_Do you remember what we talked about?" _ He asked watching her nodded her head slowly. Almost as if she didn't believe him, "_Then you know that's not what he's here for." _Godric seemed to understand her confusion, and couldn't help but smile. She was really a woman stuck in her time. She was also truly incapable of telling that he was a vampire because Godric was much older than she.

Godric had a certain air to him that oddly let a lot of humans know he was very old and Elvira didn't seem to pick up on this. Her eyes suspicious studied Godric from where he stood, as she tried to figure out why her brother would bring a young boy into the house. She wasn't allowed to meet any one, and the only contact she had, was with her brother and Pam.

A sudden flash of fear crossed her face and the smirk from Eric's face suddenly dropped. Something was wrong and we she grabbed her blanket pulling it closer to herself he noticed a few things. The first being the way her body moved as it prepared to run and the second was the way her eyes slightly flickered over to another exit of the room.

"_Elvira?" _Eric asked, she suddenly started mumbling words in Old Norse he couldn't pick up. Although Old Norse was his first language, over the thousand years he had been alive, he had forgotten some of his own language. It happened to vampires his age; the more Elvira was around the better his memory became. She of course still struggled with English, and chose to sick with her native tongue, only using English to impress Eric.

But unlike Eric, Godric understood what she was muttering and quickly realised that it was intended for not only herself but him.

'_The maker. The creature who swallowed my brother. Stole his soul." _Eric had moved himself towards his sister whose eyes widened in fear. Godric quickly reached his arm out stopping Eric, who didn't seem to understand what was happening. When Eric turned his attention to his maker, Elvira ran from the room.

"What the fuck is her problem?" Pam asked boredly watching the empty hallway Elvira ran down. She knew she had run to lock herself into her room, because she seemed to think it was some sort of safe haven. Eric had put silver on the door knobs, to keep other vampires out. Elvira had picked up quickly that Eric and Pam couldn't touch the door handle without something covering their hands.

"I don't know." Eric said his eyebrows knitted together. Elvira's actions had confused him, and he was ready to go find out what was wrong with her when Godric slightly moved beside him. Eric's eyes drifted to his maker, who looked to be in deep thought.

"It seems I'm her problem." Godric's response surprised Eric and Pam who both looked at him with curious glances. "She seems to think, that I am here for her." He continued

"She is ridiculous." Eric said, crossing his arms behind his back in deep thought.

"Maybe not so much, I do believe that at some point she will be turned?" Godric asked, Godric couldn't imagine Eric not turning her. She was too important to Eric, and he would not let her die on him a second time.

"Yes." Eric said simply waiting for his maker to get to his point.

"I expect she knows she will be turned eventually, and I'm sure she does not understand that it's you, that will turn her, not I." Eric nodded his head slowly in agreement. He never really talked to Elvira about the process of turning, it had never occurred to him. But he was expect that she would come to the conclusion, that his maker was the one who would turn her, and not him his self. It was much like the idea that Godric was some sort of demon, and he changed others into lesser demons. Her conclusion was quite clever.

"It seems, you should have the talk with her Pam." Eric chuckled, finding the whole scenario quite humorous. Pam frowned not liking that she was the one that had to teach Elvira about makers, but she would rather teach her about makers, then sex. Sex was not something she was going to explain to a girl who couldn't even understand the purpose of a bra.

"Fine, but you are buying me new pair of Prada shoes." She sneered, slipping off the couch and towards Elvira's room.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter needs a beta. **

**I would like to thank, Sam0728 , HauntedMonster, HauntedMonster, natasha, trouble97018, Witty Nickname, ShiloCoulter, Pein's Kid, SPEEDIE22 , lumich, and bedonk for the lovely reviews.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Godric had gladly given up his position of sheriff, it had given him a lot of freedom to do things he might have not been able to do when he had the title. He could spend many hours trying to figure out what had happened to bring Elvira back, as well as travel to Sweden to see her grave himself.<p>

The grave had an eerie feel to it, and he assumed that although it looked just like an empty plot of land, it would always be the place Eric dug the grave for his little sister. The feeling of depression would always remain over the small piece of land. Godric had found Elvira quite beautiful, and unlike the woman of the modern age, she held this classic old beauty that he and very few old vampires understood. It was almost like she was untainted by any ideas or values of modern society, and she was only interested in learning new things. Something most modern woman didn't appreciate.

Elvira seemed to understand how lucky she was to be allowed to learn so much, because she came from a time where a woman's only concern was having children, and providing for her husband. Godric had noticed many things about the young woman, and there was too many to count. They mainly consisted of her beauty, like the way her lips curved, or the way she pulled her hair over her shoulder, but most definitely the way her mouth slightly pouted when she was trying to think of the English word she wished to use. Eric had recently taken to forcing her to speak in English, unhappy with how slowly she was learning the language. He would often correct her, and chuckle when she would get frustrated trying to form the words in her mouth. But most of all Godric had noticed the love and loyalty she had for her brother. It was something he usually saw in siblings, but he had never seen it as strong as Elvira and Eric's.

He had also noticed that over the first few days, how she tried everything with in her power to avoid him. She would often scoot out of a room if he was in it, or avoid it entirely. Eric had tried to force Elvira into speaking to Godric, but Godric had insisted for him to allow her to come to him. There was something about the fear in her eyes that bothered Godric.

It was early one night when Godric had padded around his room. He knew Eric and Pam were still sleeping but he could hear Elvira moving about the house. He knew that she was in the kitchen when the smell of food reached his nose.

There was a sudden gasp from Elvira then the smell of blood. Without a second thought, Godric quickly found himself standing in the kitchen entrance. He was reacting so quickly to her distress that it didn't even occur to him that he might terrify her, by moving around the house so quickly. He moved so fast that he arrived just in time to see her drop the knife she was holding in her hand.

If fell to the floor in a clatter. Elvira clearly shocked to see her own blood, raised her hand shaking in fear. Godric watched as her eyes glazed over, and suddenly the girl who was filled with so much life seemed dead.

_"Elvira?" _Godric had asked stepping closer to her. Normally she would have reacted by quickly running from the room and hiding from him. But this time she simply stood, her eyes glazed over with a sickly colour to her skin. Godric then tried what he thought was impossible; he glided across the kitchen and gently grabbed her wounded hand. She still showed no response. In fact she barely even blinked as Godric moved her to a chair and gently started to clean her wound. If he were a young vampire he knew he would have found it difficult to contain himself.

When he was finished dressing her wound, he silently washed his hands as he tried to think of what he should do next becasue Elvira was still unresponsive. He silently flicked off the foods she was cooking, and placed the rest in the fridge before moving her to the couch. Here his concern for her deepened. He had decided to be increasingly brave, and try to snap her out of her shock.

Sitting down beside her he gently cradled her face. He knew this was potentially a stupid idea, but he figured scaring her out of her shock would be worse. If he had attempted that then she might not even enter the same house as him. He didn't want that, he hoped one day they could be at least friends. She was too important to Eric to never be even on somewhat friendly terms with him.

_"Elvira, sweet heart..." _the words sounded strange coming from his mouth. He didn't think he had used the word before in his entire life, but something about saying it seemed right to him. Suddenly Elvira's eyes flickered towards him, and for a brief second he thought she would recoil his touch. What he didn't expect was tears to slowly start rolling down her face.

He would hate to admit he was shocked at the sight. Who would have thought that a woman like Elvira could cry, it was a thought that never occurred to him. She seemed like a woman who would be happy every single day of her life, the kind of woman who seemed to find no flaws in the world.

Godric could barely understand her. As she spoke more to herself she gently pulled away from his gentle touch and covered her face with her hands. It took him a few minutes to piece together the information she was muttering, and by the time he did she was silent again. She had curled up on the couch with her arms wrapped around her legs and her face resting on her knees.

Elvira had very simply remembered the day of her murder. She had recalled the incident, and first she worried about the children. Which Godric would admit had him very confused, but then she started to mutter on about the men, big burly, dirty men. Godric's own death had been quite horrible, but he couldn't imagine what it would have been like to be pinned down by a large man, and slowly have the life choked out of you. He could only assume they attempted to violate her, or did but he didn't know for sure.

He had only looked away for a moment before he realized that Elvira was looking at her bandaged hand. The white gauze was stained red in the middle, and he could smell the coagulation. He couldn't imagine what was running through her head, but he was sure there were thoughts he couldn't even imagine.

* * *

><p>"So she just suddenly remembered?" Eric asked with a flare of anger. He had assumed that Elvira had remembered her own death, but to suddenly and spontaneously remember it made no sense to him, and if anything worried him. He suddenly couldn't think clearly, something was wrong and he couldn't lose his sister again.<p>

"I don't think she simply just unlocked this memory, it's just that the reality of her own death didn't sink in until after her … accident." Godric stated simply, Eric seemed to calm down a little when he pondered his makers thoughts. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions.

"For her sake I hope you are right, because if something is wrong we don't even know who brought her back, or how." Eric said watching his maker nod his head in agreement. They still couldn't figure out what, or who had brought Elvira back, and the more time ticked on the more anxious Eric became.

Eric's eyes suddenly looked past Godric and a certain smirk on his face appeared that Godric knew was only for Elvira. Godric slightly turned to see Elvira standing in the door way clutching a mass a Band-Aids that hung loosely out of her hands. She slightly jumped when she saw Godric turn around and for a second she looked as if she were going to run.

She gently chewed her lips and shyly looked at Godric showing him her unbandaged hand in a motion he clearly understood as her asking for him to re-bandage it. Godric couldn't help but feel the smile creep on his face. Although she was still terrified of him, she was still brave enough to ask him for help. It also made him quite curious as to why she wouldn't ask Eric to bandage her hand.

When Godric had finished she curtly nodded her head in a small thanks before shyly making her way out of the room. Silence hung over the air until a soft chuckle from Eric's lips echoed through the silent air.

It was early a few nights later when Godric stirred, the sun had barely set and his eyes had snapped open. The soft muttering of Old Norse could be heard, and as soon as it was safe he quickly left his room and followed the noise.

He knew who was talking, and it surprised him that what she was talking about made no sense what so ever. She was muttering about a rock that she held in her hand and how heavy it was. Eric hardly let her outside and Godric seriously thought that there was no possible way she actually held a rock in her possession.

He found her barely awake on the floor beside her bed. In her arms she held a blanket, bandages, a book, and a can of food. He had to approach her in such a way that he wouldn't startle her, and that she wouldn't be terrified of him, and revert back to a former stage in their relationship where she hid from him.

It took her a few moments to register that Godric was in front of her, and when she did her tired eyes looked up at him. She had deep dark circles under her eyes, and it made her look much older, and ill. She looked at him for a few moments before sighing and looking away. She used one hand to feel her forehead and tiredly looked at the ground beside her curled up feet.

It was almost as if she was shocked by her own behavior, and she started to move around slowly. Almost as if she were waking up and preparing herself for the day, except that she hadn't slept at all. Like a true woman of her time, she didn't speak any sort of explanation to what she was doing. Simply because she knew it was inappropriate, but when Godric had caught her drifting off and startling herself again a few seconds later (and still muttering about rocks) he had decided he had to intervene.

_"Elvira." _He said softly waiting for her tired eyes to look up at him, as soon as she caught his gaze she was locked into his glamor. He watched all emotion drop from her face, and her lips slightly part when she lost control of her mind.

"_Godric?" _she asked fluttering her eyes as her brain tried to function under the lack of sleep and the effects of his glamor.

"_When was the last time you slept?" _He asked softly, she closed her eyes and leaned forward slightly falling asleep for a few seconds, she then caught herself and sat up her blue eyes wide and alert. He suddenly felt the glamor he had used on her had broken, she looked at him confused realizing that he was so close, and he knew she was silently questioning why.

She suddenly looked down at her hands before simply reminding herself that her soul was in fact still inside her body. He wasn't sure how she determined it but she had, and she seemed pleased that her soul was still inside of her body.

"Elvira." Godric said firmly in English, this drew her attention away from her hands. It was strange for her to hear her name in English, and she giggled hearing Godric say her name. Godric tried to form his words carefully knowing the woman wasn't in her right mind, and also tried to avoid glamoring her again. The fact that it was working and her sleep deprivation had worried him. It was rare for a human's sickness to stop a glamor from a baby vampire, but not a 2000 year old vampire.

"_You make me feel funny." _She murmured almost drifting off to sleep. Godric had sat a little stunned when her face collided with his chest, her cheek was soft warm (thankfully clothed) chest. He suddenly had the urge to run his fingers through her tangled locks. He was sure the feeling would be everything he imagined, but then snapped himself out of such thoughts when Elvira suddenly shot up from her position running her hands along her forehead, once again muttering about rocks.

_"Come." _Godric said pulling her up from the ground with a gentle hand, and helped her onto her bed. The sheets were already messy, and she had accumulated a number of books on the bed itself. They were all in English, and it didn't surprise him that they were open to pages with colourful, and very beautiful pictures. After she was semi tucked in he pulled the books off her bed and placed them on the floor.

When he was finished his eyes returned to Elvira who had fallen asleep sitting up. Like the last few times it didn't last long before she jolted awake and looked around the room in confusement.

"_What is it you see?" _he asked watching her eye lids flutter, for a moment he thought she wasn't going to respond when she jumped again finally registering what he had asked her.

"_My death." _She said simply. Godric understood, sometimes he still had nightmares about his own death. His death although horrible, was also a joined with the months of torcher before and after. He had years to process what had happened to him, whereas Elvira was dealing with much more.

_"What of the rock?" _ He asked, her eyes peered up at him and he saw how truly tired she was. For a moment it was almost as if she were searching his soul for something, and he felt as if his soul should have been hiding away from such a dazzling creature.

"_It's always covered in their blood, and the blood always gets onto my hands." _Godric had understood what she was saying, even though to most people she would have been talking in riddle. She had murdered persons, and he assumed these persons where the ones who approached her on the day of her death. Eric had spoken once of how she managed to kill two of four men that had approached her, but had long forgotten. Using a rock as weapon seemed like a logical explanation, she would have picked it up from the beach and used it to defend herself.

"_You had every right to kill those men." _Godric said watching her, she didn't seem stunned by what he had said so when she agreed with him that she did have the right he was a little taken back.

"_I died a warrior, my gods were pleased."_ She said, for a moment Godric had forgotten what her people were like, and for a woman to please the gods through the act of violence and battle was extremely rare. Although she did not die in a war like the men of her tribe she did kill two men with a simple rock. This would have pleased her gods, she would have gotten the afterlife she would have secretly wished for, but would have never been able to obtain because of her gender.

_"What if they come back?" _she whispered, he was sure he wasn't intended to hear what she said because she had fallen asleep for a few seconds before waking as quickly as she had fallen asleep.

"_They will not." _Godric assured her, his words seemed to have no effect on Elvira because she tiredly looked away from her feet to look at him. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes on anything.

"_I did." _She argued, Godric watched her silently, he now understood her fears and if anything he thought they were rational. They knew nothing about why or how she was brought back. Godric thought that they should expect the worst and bringing her back to murder her again was an great plan if they wanted to harm Eric. The plan was a lot more mischievous than something he would have planned but it still was a great way to break an opponent without risking their own lives.

Godric could speak for all the vampires in the house when he said they would all have just ripped out the throats of who they had an issue with. Quick, sweet, to the point, and there was no room for mistakes. This was always the way they would deal with things.

"_I won't let anything happen to you and __Eric won't let anything happen to you._" Godric said simply, his chest tightened. Someone would have to be extremely stupid to think they could take on him and Eric, there was very few vampires who existed were older then him. Godric of course knew almost all of these vampires and knew none of them were interested in anything other than themselves.

"_Even when I sleep?" _She asked, Godric nodded his head softly his hand had found its way to her brow where he softly brushed his fingers across her forehead. He inwardly scolded himself, he knew he shouldn't be touching her, but he couldn't help it.

He had seemed to convince her to sleep, because she wiggled down in the sheets. Godric was ready to leave the room at that moment. But she stopped him grabbing his wrist, her warm skin sent a new sensation through his body and as she tiredly watched him she spoke, "_Please not yet, please read to me until I fall asleep." _

Her request would have seemed childish to anyone else, a young woman asking to be read a book before she went to bed. But anyone else wouldn't understand Elvira's predicament, and that she couldn't read the collection of marvelous books around her. The only way she could know what there were about, was to learn English or to have someone read and translate it to her.

Godric picked up the book nearest to him, only to put it down a few seconds later. Elvira sleepily eyed the book, it was about Greek gods and even before he could crack the book open she had fallen asleep. He quietly looked back to the book she had chosen and discovered it was well worn meaning she spent a lot of time looking at the pictures.

A faint smile spreed across his face, as a vampire with over two thousand years of life, he had done almost everything but translate a beloved book into Old Norse for someone. While Elvira was asleep, he was going to spend his night rewriting on the pages of her book, so she could finally read them herself. He knew this would make her very happy, and in return would make him very happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the official final chapter of this story, but I couldn't decide on what ending I wanted (even though this is the officially ending) so I will upload an alternate ending later. Once again this chapter needs a BETA. **

**Thank you, MissLuLu2010, kaaayyytteee , Breazey as the sea ,Nikel's lover and Sam0728 for the lovely reviews. **

**I would also like to thank Hanna for the massive review and video link. I can see why you thought the girl and Elvira where so much alike. Elvira is a little different in my head then the girl on the video, but she's almost spot on from what I saw. Its hard for me to say that I could picture her as Elvira because there is only so much about her that I post online. A lot of information I wanted to include didn't fit the story line, or made it too complicated so they were left out, but thank you for sharing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Eric had felt a small amount of anger when he had discovered that Godric and his sister had been having sex. He would have been completely happy assuming that she would never have sex, but he knew the expectation was unrealistic. At some point in her life she would, and he should have been happy that it was with someone he trusted as much as Godric. In fact he was more than happy that it was Godric, because his maker wouldn't have decided to sleep with his sister lightly, which meant that Godric cared about her.<p>

Eric was angry that he was never informed of what the two were doing behind his back, and that he had found out by a complete accident. The soft cries of his sister could be heard through Godric's bedroom door, and Eric wasn't stupid. He knew what the sounds meant, and as he tried to control his anger he quickly came to the realization that it was a good thing he didn't barge the door open. Godric would easily over power him, and seeing his sister in the acts of their dirty deeds wasn't something he _ever_ wanted to see.

With this thought Eric also realized that his sister, would have not given away her virginity lightly. After a long discussion with Pam, she understood that her virginity no longer had to go to her husband but the man she loved. Elvira was in love with Godric, and he was positive Godric felt the same way, because Godric would only take the risk of sex with Elvira if he loved her.

This new realization made him crack a smile. He couldn't have wanted a better choice, and he slowly started to plot. He had always assumed that he, himself would turn Elvira because he couldn't trust anyone else to. He knew it would make their relationship slightly awkward because although it was common for a maker and their child to have sex, he and his sister would be much like he and his maker. They would never cross that boundary.

But if Godric where to turn her, he could avoid all of the awkward interaction they would have as maker and child. Godric was the best choice, because Godric was after all his maker, and in the long run she would be safest with Godric. He was after all very old, and not very much could over power Godric.

Eric had tried to keep it a secret he knew about Godric's and Elvira's intimate encounters because he knew when the two were ready they would tell him. This didn't mean that he didn't stop looking to see if he could see any signs of a relationship, and oh boy did he see signs.

Elvira was very fond of gently grasping Godric's chin and placing a soft kiss on his lips. It was an action he hadn't seen in over a thousand years. It was the same thing his mother use to do to his father. The sight would have been heartwarming to him if he were still human, and the small smirk that would pass Godric's lips was enough to make anyone love sick.

He often caught them laying on the couch, Godric more conserved then Elvira. Only held her in the most appropriate manner, which meant he laid with one hand behind his head, and the other softly rested on the small of her back. His hand would never move to any other part of her body but her face (where he would move her blond locks). It was like watching a love struck couple in the old days.

Even Pam was happy catching the couple showing small bits of affection. She had also taken to making Eric uncomfortable by bringing up Elvira's sex life and watching him squirm. He had tried not to let these things bother him, but depending on the day Pam, was very good at pushing his buttons.

"When do you think they will tell us?" Pam asked stepping away from the room Godric was watching Elvira read in. Godric had translated most the books into Old Norse, and they often sat in the living room reading them in Norse, then slowly in English. It was funny to watch Elvira hold a book in her hand concentrating harshly on the English words.

Her face would scrunch in confusion as she tried to sound out the words, the simple words were now quite easy for her, but others she struggled with. She didn't seem to get frustrated when Godric corrected her because Godric had much more patience then Eric. It was now rare for Elvira and Eric to work on her English because Godric seemed to be producing better results.

Early one night Eric had gotten a phone call from one of his superiors. He was needed elsewhere, and being told what to do had frustrated him. He had finished the call with an irritated grumble, and ran his fingers through his hair. He hated being called away, but as sheriff he sometimes had to go to strange places. Pam usually always took over, and she always took over with an attitude problem. Eric had been called away on a long trip to New York. He didn't want to go, but the AVL advised him he had no choice on the matter. He was angry when they told him only he was to show up, and that he had to return when they saw fit.

This meant that he couldn't bring Pam or Elvira. Elvira would have to be left in the care of Pam and thankfully Godric. Eric couldn't trust anyone more than his maker and Pam, but the idea of leaving his sister unprotected by him, scared him. It was almost as he expected someone not to make the choice he wanted, and he was positive that his choice was best.

He had tried to explain to Elvira what was going on but she didn't understand. Eric gave up and told her that he was going away for a while, just like he use to on hunts. She seemed to understand this more than he was flying to another state in a plane.

Before he left he had made sure Elvira had everything she needed and even left a large allowance for her. He liked both of the women in his life to have a bit of spending money. But unlike Pam, Elvira was more interested in things she saw on the television, she would always pause the television and either drag out Eric or Pam to show them. Godric was at a loss with most technology and sadly Elvira knew more about the television then him. Eric or Pam of course always got her these 'treasures' no matter how ridiculous they were as long as they couldn't pose as potential harm to her. She had even tried eating some of the foods she had seen, and a large majority of the time hated them.

From all the junk she had accumulated, the ones she where most fond of, were an ugly stuffed animal, a blanket, a purse, and a book. She carried them everywhere with her, and though Pam was proud the bag was designer, the rest of her items were not. Eric had no idea where she got the blanket, and didn't care as long as she was happy.

Eric said goodbye to his sister, who wished him happy hunting before curling back up on the couch watching the discovery channel. She was watching something on planets but he doubted she could fully understand what was going on (even if she seemed to pick up more words watching these programs). He couldn't help but chuckle when he stepped out of the room, catching a glimpse of her turning her head as a black hole appeared on the screen.

"If anything happens, call me." Eric ordered Pam, she nodded her head. If something were to happen to his sister, Pam wasn't sure what Eric would do, and that scared her.

The first few days were uneventful, but it was evident that Elvira missed her brother. Even Godric had noticed her slight change in behaviour. She wouldn't admit it, but she could tell by the way Elvira jumped up in excitement every time the front door opened, or the way she would carefully eye the windows. By the time a week rolled around, Pam had grown extremely bored.

Elvira had showed her over a million things she wanted on T.V and Pam had made sure she got all of them (even if Godric had thought this wasn't the best idea). Elvira had tried to share the excitement with her, but she didn't find Swiffers or strawberry jam as amazing as Elvira thought they were. Elvira not understanding why vampires didn't enjoy strawberry jam tried to get both vampires in the house hold to eat it.

Pam gave her a flat out no, where Godric had pretended to try it. He felt that if he tried it and told her he didn't like it, it would satisfy her curiosity about what he thought of the new marvellous food she had discovered.

Godric had gone to see a local inhuman witch doctor to ask about resurrecting the dead, leaving Pam and Elvira to spend some more quality time together. There was a sudden harsh knock on the front door one night, when Pam rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the couch to go answer it. Elvira sat at a small table between the couches with a jar of jam, bread and a knife. She was happily spreading Jam on her bread and eating it with a smile on her face. She of course of had jam before, but it never tasted as good as the jam Pam had gotten her. Pam had opened the door to come face to face with a frowning Sookie Stackhouse. Pam could feel the annoyance build up in her shoulders.

"Sookie, what a pleasant surprise." She said sarcastically, Sookie's eye-brows knitted together in distaste.

"I need to talk to Eric!" Sookie demanded pushing Pam out of the way, and inviting herself into the house. Pam rolled her eyes slamming the door shut behind her as she followed after Sookie who was following the sound of the television.

"He's not here, so run along." Pam snapped, watching Sookie stop in the entrance way of the family room. If Pam could see the look on Sookie's face, she would have seen the confusemeant as she looked at the young sixteen year old girl who looked back at Sookie equally confused.

"_Pam her breasts are higher than yours." _Elvira said slightly in awe that Sookie's breasts could be that high up. Suddenly Elvira's eyes drifted to hers, Elvira had still yet to try bra's on a regular biases and Pam figured she never would knowing how often she and Godric did the nasty.

"W-who is that?" Sookie asked looking at the young girl who stopped studying her own breasts and turned back to her messy jam sandwich. Elvira looked strangely similar to Eric, but Sookie could tell just by looking at her that she was human, a human who thought in a strange language.

"And what language is she speaking?" Sookie asked, for them moment Sookie had forgotten what she had stormed in for because there was something about the young girl that made her want to know more.

"Are you humans always so nosy?" Pam spat, she wanted nothing more than to throw Sookie out on her ass but if she touched her Eric would not be impressed. At the mention of humans Elvira perked up and announced loudly in heavily accented English that she was human. This caused more confusion for Sookie, because she did not understand that the only reason why Elvira had announced her species was because it was one of the few things she understood.

"She looks like Eric." Sookie said still stunned by the girl. A smile appeared on Elvira's face when she heard her brother's name, and Pam could only imagine what would happen next. Elvira would want to talk about how amazing he was, she always did, because Elvira was proud of her brother.

Eric was after all the only family she had left, Pam flinched at the thought. Elvira had broken down into tears when she figured out her mother, and father were dead. Eric never told her that she had a younger sister, who was also murdered, because Elvira would have been devastated.

"Eric, brother!" Elvira said pointing to herself, she had managed to pronounce Eric correctly, but brother sounded more like bro-der. Sookie suddenly turned to Pam, and at that moment Pam wished a number of things, Sookie not existing being the first.

"Why does that girl think Eric is her brother?" Sookie asked, almost ignoring the girl behind her who was a little offended that Sookie had turned around so swiftly to ignore her.

"That's because he is!" Pam said boredly, Sookie scrunched her face up in anger. Sookie figured that there was no way that the girl could be Eric's sister, because that would mean the girl would have to be over a thousand years old, and if she were human that would be impossible.

"Pam, there is no way that girl is over a thousand years old." Sookie snapped pointing behind her. Elvira announced loudly that she didn't like being left out of the conversation before turning back to her program with a pout.

"We're still working on it, but in the meantime Sookie-kins….Leave!" Pam said harshly, Sookie angrily scrunched up her face and stormed out of the room. Pam refused to tell Sookie that Elvira just randomly appeared naked in Eric's bar after they received a strange gift because she knew she would possibly run her mouth off to _King_ Bill. They could always lie about Elvira later, but not if Bill already knew what was happening.

At that moment Pam would never know the damage Sookie could do was already done. Even later that night when Godric had returned he hadn't noticed any difference with his lover, she still acted the same, but now she was excited about this new human girl who had shown up.

Elvira had tried to presway Godric and Pam to allow the strange girl to come over again, she had thought that she was the last person on earth. The idea of being able to have a friend to eat food with, and play with amazing treasure with sounded extremely appealing to her.

She happily talked about maybe meeting new humans but was told no. This had upset Elvira and Godric had quickly explained to her that they would think about it more when she could carry on a simple conversation (in English) with someone. Only then could they hide her first language.

This had given Elvira an idea, she had decided she was going to work extra hard at learning English. Godric was happy by her response and simply told her that they would start the next night, and for that moment she needed rest.

But the next night Elvira had come down with a cold. She was cranky, irritable, and wanted to spend her day curled up on the couch with Godric. He had never seen her sick before and gladly accepted her into his arms. They spent the entire night watching the television in the living room, and he had provided her with soup for her dinner before forcing her off to bed.

On the fourth night after Sookie's appearance, Godric and Elvira once again lay on the couch watching television. She was still ill, and remained silent as they watched the screen. At some point laying on the couch Godric had asked her if she would like to watch something else.

Elvira hadn't responded so he awkwardly turned his head to look down at the young woman, wondering why she suddenly refused to talk to him. Godric had discovered that Elvira's cheek was firmly pressed agenst his chest her lips slightly ajar and her eyes softly closed in slumber. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from her cold, and her fingers were softly curled on his chest.

The sight brought a soft chuckle to his chest and a smile on his lips. He had never seen something so amazing in his entire life. Caught up in the moment he buried his nose in her hair and ran his hand along the exposed skin on her lower back.

Godric's hand suddenly recoiled when his hand touched her flesh. The sudden surprise of hot flesh had made him sit up, he half expected Elvira to wake up and look at him confused but when she barely opened her eyes to look at him he felt his heart stop.

"Elvira?" He called suddenly forgetting to speak in Old Norse, not that it mattered she still knew her name. She barely could keep her eyes open and a sudden cry escaped her lips when his hands cradled her face in his hands. Godric was suddenly working on auto pilot he had picked her up and cradled her in his arms, his one arm free to press to his mouth.

The sick wheezing sound came from her chest again and her head flopped awkwardly to her side. Without a second thought Godric ripped his teeth into the soft flesh on his wrist and tried placing it to her slightly ajar mouth. It was at this moment Pam had walked into the room, her brain hadn't quickly figured out what was happening so she spat out "What the fuck are you doing?"

When Elvira started to choke on the blood, spitting up almost all of its contents, a look of horror crossed everyone's faces. Not only had she coughed up the blood, but it seemed to have no effect on her what so ever. The only thing it could have meant to a vampire was, she was too close to death to be saved. Her body was shutting down regardless of what they did. Suddenly Elvira's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her breathing almost stopped.

Pam suddenly couldn't thing straight, if Elvira died Eric would never be the same, and yet they were faced with the problem, "Turn her!" Pam snapped, she ignored the way Godric looked at Elvira, and the way his eyes started to brim with tears.

"If you let her die Eric will never forgive us!" Pam hissed, her fangs had descended from her mouth. She could feel her anger build as Godric seemed almost unresponsive; he had gently brushed Elvira's hair out of her face but at the moment Pam thought that was all he was good for. Until he nodded in head in agreement, Pam watched as he leaned in whispering to her that he was sorry for what he was about to do.

* * *

><p>Godric was the one who told Eric what had happened when he arrived home. Both Pam and Godric had expected Eric to go into a fit of rage, but when he simply nodded his head and moved towards the back yard where a deep hole had been dug they were both surprised. Both of them could feel the tug of Eric's emotions, as well as the deep swirling depression.<p>

This was not how he wanted her transition to be, he wanted her to be human. A happy human for a few more years, learn English, and slowly develop her relationship with Godric. But that had been ripped away by the sickness that had quickly snuck up on her.

No one could have anticipated that something as simple as Sookie showing up unannounced could have killed her. Especially since he had been so careful to make sure nothing could happen to her.

Godric on the other hand was upset that he had turned her against her will, especially since she had no understanding of what they were. But something deep down had told him, that she would have wanted this. Even if she didn't understand what this was, she would have wanted to stay with Pam, Eric, and himself.

"When should she rise?" Eric asked, Godric had approached him slowly his eyes cast to the dark turned dirt. He was beginning to feel her, and the pull was slowly getting stronger and stronger. Unlike Eric it seemed that she would be a slow riser, which seemed very much like Elvira. Just like always she would take her time, not worried about the pace everyone wanted her to go.

"Soon I think." Godric answered, a clap of thunder could be heard in the distance as both men looked to see the source. A dark storm was rolling through the sky and it was headed right for them.

Godric had assumed right when he thought Elvira would take a long time because when he felt the final moments of her change it was only hours before dawn. Eric had risen much sooner, and by the time she had started to stir had already fed.

Elvira had managed more sympathy from Godric because since she had taken so long to change the Storm had loomed overhead. The rain was so heavy that the ground was soaked, she was currently covered in mud and would have to dig her way through it. It would be much harder for her to make it to the surface but as her maker, Godric would make sure she would.

Godric had silently removed himself from the house and made his way to the backyard. The rain quickly engulfed him soaking him to the bone. Eric and Pam had both acknowledged that he had left, but decided that the moment of her rebirth was best left to Godric. They didn't want to crowed her during a moment that was going to already be emotional for her.

Godric braised himself for the moment of panic that would invade his chest. The feeling hit him hard, it was nothing like what he had experienced with Eric and the moment he saw movement near the surface his hand shot out. He tightly wrapped his fingers around her small hand and pulled with a strength no human would be able to obtain. In seconds Elvira was pulled from the mud, and pulled onto an area on the ground she wouldn't sink into.

The first thing she did was spit out the mud in her mouth and wipe it away from her eyes. She didn't look anything like the Elvira Godric knew, she was covered in head to toe with mud which plastered her hair, and clothing to her body. Her eyes clearly stood out from the muck, because they were simply the only thing that wasn't covered.

For a moment she sat on the mud stunned before she let out a shriek of terror which quickly turned to a feeling Godric couldn't describe. He could only explain it as something between shock and terror. The rain was pelting down so hard that the mud was slowly washing away from her body, letting him see the large rivers of blood tears flowing from her eyes.

The only thing Godric could think to do was scoop her up in his arms and carry her out of the rain. He would run her a bath, and take care of her until sunrise then they would both go to bed. Then in the morning her would begin explaining to her everything she needed to know. Elvira had no idea at the moment, but slowly her life would get better. She would one day understand what had happened to her that night, and accept what she had become.

* * *

><p><strong>As a side note, the reason why Elvira got Ill is because we carry diseases and infections that we become immune to, usually because of human evolution. Immunities to things are passed down from generation to generation. There is also vaccinations, medications, ect. Sookie was obviously a carrier of something Elvira wasn't immune to.<br>**

**Please review. **


	5. Alternate Ending

**Thank you: Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith, lime and Sam0728 for the reviews. **

Okay so this is my alternate ending, I was stuck between this ending and the other one I posted. Enjoy. This story also needs to be beated!

* * *

><p>There was something about threading his fingers through her hair at the base of her scalp and pulling Elvira's mouth to his. He had never experienced such a feeling before, sure he had kissed a woman before but they never gave him the feeling Elvira did. Usually after pulling her into a kiss, a look of confusion would cross her face, then a charming little smile he couldn't get enough of.<p>

Godric was sure Eric and Pam knew about their relationship, whereas Elvira was positive that her brother didn't know. She wanted to wait for the right time to tell him, because to Elvira the idea of finding a companion that her brother would approve of was exciting.

Godric also never expected that at some point in his life he would find someone he would make love to, and not simply have sex. Now that he understood the difference he never wanted to go back to simple or casual sex.

This also meant that Godric tried very hard to keep his hands off Elvira. He thought it would be simple enough, but he found this hard to control. Elvira was a lady, she found it hard to show to much public affection, and it was never something Godric was particularly fond of (until recently). But it made her happy to simply lay on the couch with him, and if that made her happy, he was happy.

Godric's eyes peered over at Elvira; she was absorbed in a television show that was talking about Vikings. Godric had found the whole scenario a little strange but he kept his mouth tightly shut simply because it was quite humorous. Every so often a scripture written in Old Norse would appear and a man would talk on the screen about it.

Elvira would then proceed to fall into a fit of giggles. Godric had yet to discover what was so funny, and finally wound up enough courage to ask what was so funny. A deep blush was suddenly cast across Elvira's face as she shy fully looked away from Godric.

_"That paper is about sex. They have translated it wrong."_ Godric would have felt a deep blush spread across his face if it were possible. She was right; whatever they were trying to translate on the screen was wrong. In fact the paper was a poem that went into deep detail about a woman.

Silence hung over the room as they watched the final moments of their show, and for a split second an address flashed up along the bottom of the screen. Elvira seemed confused to see an address as if she was trying to memorize it. Godric almost half expected her to ask questions about the number but when she turned to him he completely forgot.

He knew her well enough that in the next few moments that she would crawl onto the couch with him. He watched her carefully make her way over to him, and curl up with her head on his chest.

For a brief moment her eyes lay on his tattoos, and he could see the curious gaze pass her eyes. She never asked, even if he knew she wanted to. He never found the tattoos a touchy subject, but the scar on his back bothered him. He was a slave, nothing more and nothing less. In their time he would have been executed for even thinking of touching Elvira, a princess. He would tell her if she asked, but somehow he figured his past didn't matter to her. This is why he assumed she never asked.

"_I want to tell Eric."_ She said softly running her fingers along the dark ink. Her eyes were fascinated by the simple design, and she found it hard to pull her eyes away from it. Her stunning blue eyes quickly looked up at him, as her hand rested on his chest.

_"Then I shall tell him." _He said watching her carefully, he would tell Eric as soon as possible even though he was positive Eric knew. How couldn't he? He didn't teach Eric to be daft.

_"No. I'll tell him." _Godric was slightly confused by her actions, Elvira as he knew was clearly a woman stuck in her time. He knew it bothered her that they weren't married, and she often felt guilty for not being so. Godric was in fact ready to marry her, but in her mind they had to approach it in the Old Norse way. Which meant Godric would ask for permission to marry her, and possibly even present Eric with a dowry. Eric would not give him something in return, because of their class. But none of that mattered to Eric.

He wondered why Elvira wanted to tell her brother, because it was unlike her to step out of her set bounds. Godric forced a soft smile; he would allow her the freedom she wanted. If she wished to tell Eric he would be more than happy to let her.

A small smile spread across Elvira's face as she leaned forward and pressed her lips on his chin. He would take Elvira to Eric's bar after hours, and there she could tell him what she wanted. She would find the trip exciting, and it was really the only way at the moment they would get to speak with Eric. Eric had been so preoccupied with Elvira that he was behind in his work.

Elvira had never been far from the house, so it was a treat for Godric to see her excitement. There of course was a small look of fear and doubt in her eyes, but she kept it contained by staying close to Godric. He watched as her eyes lit up at the sight of Eric's bar, and he knew at that moment what had drawn her interest.

The glowing letters on the side of the building drew her much like the insects. He carefully watched as she hovered a hand over the humming lights. She wasn't sure if she should touch it, and as he watched her contemplate her decision he intervened.

Gently grabbing her hand he pulled her away from the lights and creatures hiding about. He knew if she touched the lights she would burn her fingers and even if it wouldn't case any permanent damage it was still his responsibility to keep her safe. Elvira didn't seem to mind when he pulled her away, because new adventures awaited inside the new building she was standing in front of.

Her eyes darted around to study insects, mainly spiders and the large black door Godric pulled them through. Pam was the only one standing behind the bar lazily counting cash, her eyes flickered up to see the couple and a small smile spread across her face.

Elvira had instantly left Godric's side and ran to Pam's. She had wrapped her arms around Pam and muttered something about wearing a bra, to which Pam responded to patting her on the head. When Elvira pulled away from Pam she quickly asked where Eric was, Pam only pointed in the direction knowing Eric's door was the only one open. Elvira nodded her head and quickly ran off; Godric had realized at that moment she was not only serious about telling Eric but she was also excited to tell him. She barely said anything to Pam and as he slowly followed behind her, ignored the questioning gaze from Pam.

At the end of the hall way he could already see Elvira bouncing around in the room. Eric's gaze was on her as she explained to him about their relationship. She hadn't even waited for him to enter the room, and it made him crack a smile. She was beyond excited to tell her brother; Eric, who had been very calm about the entire thing. He did after all know, and when she was finished Godric stood at the door watching curiously as Eric stood up from his chair. Elvira's eyes watched him curiously as he gently grabbed her chin and pressed his slips to her forehead. This was his way of saying he was okay with what she had told him, and the excitement in her eyes was more than enough for both men.

Elvira's eyes suddenly drifted to a closet and at that moment everyone knew that she was no longer interested in anyone else in the room. She quickly walked over to the door and pulled it open, her curiosity controlling her.

"I suspect you know Elvira wishes to be married." Godric said watching Eric's eyes divert from his sister. She was excitedly pushing things around on the shelf, pulling out anything she found odd to study it.

"Yes. That would make her happy." Eric silently approved of the idea of his maker and his sister being married, but he didn't need to tell Godric who nodded his head in understanding. Eric only wanted his sister's happiness, and Godric made her happy.

Elvira suddenly interrupted the short conversation the two vampires where having when she handed something to Godric. At first he wasn't sure what it was but, when his hand touched the wet fabric a look of confusion crossed his face. Elvira didn't seem to understand what she was doing her eyes slightly glazed over, but when she handed the piece of fabric over to Godric she was suddenly pulled out of her trance.

She blinked a few times clearly confused about what had happened then looked to Godric for guidance. Godric just smiled back, letting her know that everything was alright, this seemed to comfort the young woman who quickly smiled back.

"_Go find Pam, tell her you need a dress." _Godric said softly, Elvira nodded her head unsure why she suddenly needed a dress. Godric wasn't stupid, he knew that Pam could hear what was going on and that she would distract Elvira.

When she was out of hearing distance, Eric took a few steps forward to examine what Godric was holding. It was a great surprise to both parties that the fabric was still wet, and it still contained the foul smell it originally had. The only reason it was around was because Eric felt they shouldn't part with anything in the box until they figured out what was going on.

"How is it still wet, and how did she find it?" Eric snapped plucking the fabric from Godric's loose hand. The sneer on Eric's face was enough to send anyone scurrying away from the room. He was angry that they hadn't figured out anything about her reappearance.

"The only thing I can think of is that since she was spawned from magic, that she is drawn to it." A worried look was carried by both vampires; the last thing they wanted was Elvira to be drawn to magic. Magic users were dangerous, and often only practiced in the dark arts.

"I think its best we keep a closer eye on her." Eric said, there was a soft nod from Godric. If she was that easily drawn to magic then they wanted to keep her as far away as possible. Magic was not something to be trifled with.

* * *

><p>Elvira had been told by Eric that Godric wished to marry her, and the excitement that followed was enough for everyone. There was a 3 month span she waited and although they proceeded with a very small ceremony. It would have been impossible to go through with a complete Old Norse ceremony but they had one that was close enough and that's all they needed to do to make Elvira happy.<p>

But unbeknownst to Elvira the reason it had taken Eric almost three months to form a wedding was because he needed to forge Elvira's papers, and wedding certificate. This way if something were to happen to Eric or Godric (which he highly doubted) she would be entitled to half of what he owned, the other half belonging to Pam.

It was after Godric's and Elvira's second month of marriage that everyone had noticed something strange in Elvira. She had taken to cleaning the house to what she deemed perfect, this had annoyed Eric who had a maid come to the house three times a week. He couldn't understand why she had started this new behavior.

It was decided that it was one of these new bride types of things humans went through and she was left alone. Eric hoped if they didn't acknowledge her behavior that it would soon disappear. Godric on the other hand was usually the one to pull her away from her nightly activities and guide her to bed.

Godric and Elvira shared a room, which would be custom for a married couple. Eric had seen to that they had a large room to accumulate for two people, and the odd trinkets Elvira was so fond of. It was never Eric's place to enter Godric's and Elvira's room, but there was the odd time he would catch a glimpse of it, and the sight would spread a smile across his face.

Godric was always very clean, proper, and didn't hold onto much. Whereas Elvira was clean, but loved knickknacks. It was strange to see his makers room go from spotless and all most bare to neat and filled with odd trinkets. But to their odd family the idea of any room being filled with odd trinkets was comforting to them. The house would seem empty without finding something odd in the room.

The couch was one of the worst places to find things, because it seemed things just fell between the cushions and lay forgotten for days at a time. This became a rarity now because Elvira was starting to run out of things on the television that she wanted, and she had lost all interest in them. She had now moved onto books, which she still had help with Godric.

It seemed like every book in the house contained Godric's scrawl, and sometimes if you were lucky a book with Elvira's messy handwriting could be found. Her words were always jagged, whereas Godric's seemed to flow from the page. But in time her's would too, as soon as she was confident enough to write without fear of mistake. She still didn't understand that paper wasn't hard to come by anymore, and either were pens.

One night Godric and Elvira watched the news with great curiosity, they were buzzing with great joy of a new revelation. It seemed as if someone had sent a letter to a museum with no return address. The letter decoded and explained why the current assumption of a particular poem was incorrect.

Godric couldn't help but look at Elvira who blushed madly. Godric would never say anything, but he was positive it was the poem they were talking about months ago. Godric motioned Elvira to come sit with him and she happily complied, curling up beside him like she always did.

Godric ran his hand along his wife's clothed hip and stopped just over her stomach. A look of confusion crossed his face as he quickly pulled his hand away. His actions had pulled Elvira's attention away from the television as she watched him make the trail again. His hand stopping right by the edge of her belly.

"Stand up." Godric commanded, she did as she was told. Godric grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it up. A small squeal came from her lips as she felt the cold hit her bare stomach. He had commanded her to hold her dress as he examined her stomach.

He could only explain the feeling as if she had a mass of water under her skin and as he pushed on it he could only come to one conclusion. A feeling of hurt instantly crossed Godric's chest and he instantly stood up. He couldn't look at her and a look of confusion crossed her face as Godric left the room.

He seemed to move on pilot mode as he found Eric's study. Eric looked up from a piece of paper as he entered and the words suddenly poured from him mouth "Elvira is pregnant!"

Godric found it hard to be angry at Elvira, and if anything he felt completely hallow towards the subject. He was under the impression that Elvira was in love with him, and she really was sleeping with someone else. With who they had no idea but whoever the man was Eric was going to rip him to shreds. In Eric's mind it had to have been a man who led her astray.

Elvira seemed confused by the silence that hovered over the home, and everyone was aware of the heart break she was experiencing when Godric had chosen to avoid her until he was ready to talk about her misfortune. He was positive that she didn't even know she was pregnant.

"_Elvira, you are carrying a bastard child." _Eric snapped, he was sure that the words were harsher then he intended. But he couldn't find a reason to be kind about her current situation, Elvira suddenly laughed. She was under the impression that this was some kind of joke, but as she drifted her eyes from between her brother, husband, and niece. She realized that this was not a joke.

They all watched as a look of confusement, anger then sadness crossed her face. It was not a reaction they expected and when she suddenly burst out into tears they were surprised. They had expected her to be ashamed not sad.

The soft muttering from her lips could be heard, it's obvious that she was talking to them, but her words were so muffled and confusing that it took the entire room a few seconds to piece together what she was saying.

Elvira was clearly upset about the accusations, and cried over her now tarnished reputation of being an unfaithful wife. She also cried because Godric had denied the fathering of her child, and if anything was completely heart broken.

Eric could feel a strange pain in his chest and as he looked to his maker for guidance they all knew something was amiss. Eric stepped forward leaning down to his sister's face, her eyes looked up only long enough to be locked with her brother's gaze.

"Are you a faithful wife?" he asked, she nodded her head eyes glazed over her soft lips muttering out a yes. Every vampire was still confused about what was going on their minds zipping to a million different explanations.

"We never had this conversation." Eric said sternly watching as she nodded her head in agreement, "Go to bed, and rest." he commanded. Elvira nodded, and as he broke eye contact with her he kissed her forehead and allowed her to stand up and walk out of the room in her trance.

"She is faithful, but that means her pregnancy is one created by magic." Godric said his eyes drifting away from the image of his wife walking out of the living room. The thought scared him, he didn't want this to happen because he could not protect her from the unknown, and none of them could.

"I give you your heart's desire. Our little Elvira wanted a filthy child." Pam said with a smirk, Eric had almost completely forgotten about the occurrence months ago of the remnants of the unknown box and as they thought about it the more it made sense. If the magic inside the box was strong enough to bring back the dead, then it would strong enough to allow Godric to impregnate Elvira.

"It's quite possible that this magic is working out its plan, or this scenario was not in our witches plan. I can only hope that this was an accident caused by the remainder of magic, and that there's no diabolical plan behind this." the look on Godric face was completely serious, and if god or anyone where to punish him for his sins it would not be through Elvira and their child.

The child also brought up other fears in the vampires, would it be human? They hoped it would be human, human meant they could lie. It would be impossible to hide anything but, what if she gave birth to a monster. This is after all how some creatures were born, and Godric had discovered some of these creatures before.

If the time came they might have to kill the creature, but then they would have to wipe Elvira's memory. She would never forgive the murder of her own child. Godric no longer wished to be in the presence of his fellow nest mates and walked silently out of the room. He could only hope, and pray that god would have mercy on them.

* * *

><p>"Look!" Elvira hummed pointing to her large stomach. A small ripple passed her stomach then settled quickly, Godric tried to fight the smile on his face. He couldn't be more then ecstatic to father a child. Something he never knew he wanted.<p>

He had tried not to be excited, overjoyed, or even feel love towards the child that grew in Elvira's womb but he failed horridly. Now he prayed for a human child, and not a monster. Everything seemed normal in her pregnancy, even her obsession with soda crackers and banana Popsicles. But there was still the fear something would go very wrong.

A small smile spread across Godric's face as his rough hand ran across her large stomach, trying to settle the beast inside. It normally didn't work but instead caused the child to stir in excitement. He had to avoid touching her stomach at night because the baby's movements of excitement would always wake her.

Pam slowly walked by the room uttering something about how disgusting the sight was before quickly leaving. Godric had chuckled hearing her distaste knowing Elvira could not hear her. A sneeze from Elvira drew his attention away from Pam and the smell of urine. He looked up just in time to see Elvira cover her face in embarrassment.

If Eric were in the room he would have teased her about urinating on his couch again, since they had lost count. They knew she couldn't help it, but teasing her about it made them feel a million times better about cleaning it up.

With difficulty she pushed herself off the couch and waddled towards their room where she would wash herself and change her clothing. The thought of their room made him think if how when they went to bed she would press her tummy against him, she said it released the pressure of the mighty infant kicks.

She was gone for a few moments before she returned in a night gown looking pale. Godric was by her side in an instant grabbing her face checking to make sure she was okay, it was only then he could smell something strange. He had never smelt such a sent before and it seemed to emanate from between her legs. Worried he reached between her night gown pulling his hand away quickly, it was covered in a clear warm liquid and he knew at that moment that her water had broken.

Elvira didn't seem to understand what was going on, she was looking at him for guidance and fear clearly etched on her face. A sudden cry came from her lips as she held her stomach, she grabbed out for Godric her teeth clenched as the pain ruptured though her body. It was at that moment she understood what was happening and allowed Godric to guide her towards their bedroom.

All the vampires in the house hold had been confused as to what to do when Elvira had first showed signs of pregnancy. Eric had to look up massive amounts of information, most of which made his face pale. These things were going to happen to his sister, and he had concluded he didn't want to 'catch the baby'. Seeing his sister naked was one thing he never wanted to happen, let alone her vagina being torn as she gave birth. He had decided to call the same Doctor who had saved Sookie's life knowing the woman didn't care much for any one. So their secrets would be safe with her, this didn't mean that they would tell her how Elvira had conceived.

During the process of Elvira giving birth Eric and Pam had completely disappeared not bing able to handle the sound of her cries and the smell of blood. Godric had felt the same, but stayed by her side as she cried through the pain. Holding her hand when she needed it, they hadn't even started pushing when she started crying.

Her words were jumbled between two different languages but the message was clear she didn't think she could do it. Although Godric felt sympathy towards her, there was nothing he could do to cure her pain, she had to go through with the birth, or it would kill her.

It had taken him and the doctor fifteen minutes to convince her to push, and when she started her screams only increased. After an hour the sound they were waiting for ruptured through the air, a cry of an infant. Godric had never heard such a sound in his entire life and though Elvira sat beside him tears rolling down her face he couldn't help but be in aw.

"A boy." the old woman spat her hands moving quickly and handing the child to Elvira who was high strong on emotions. Godric couldn't think straight his emotions bouncing around like mad. He had a son.

_"He looks like you. So much like you." _she cried holding the child in her tired arms. He hadn't had a chance to look at his son yet, so when he gently cupped the side of his son's head he looked at his son for the first time. It was a feeling he would never forget.

The small creature was still screaming and Godric could clearly see that his son looked like himself as well as Elvira. Any thoughts of killing the creature he had before we're now clearly gone.

"You_ did a good job my love." _Godric said removing his hand from his son's head to brush a few strands of blonde hair that had stuck to her forehead.


End file.
